1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for processing a molded plastic sheet.
More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for transferring a thermoplastic sheet from a mold to a cooling clamp.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Thermoplastic sheets are usually molded in large molds by injecting plastic into the mold under pressure. The density of the finished product can be changed by adding a foaming agent to the plastic in the extruder. Following injection, the sheet is left in the mold for a predetermined period of time to allow the plastic to cure. Following curing, the mold is opened and the plastic sheet is removed. The mold is again closed, and the cycle of injection, curing, mold opening and part removal is repeated. Obviously, the duration of each cycle is determined by the length of time required to perform each step. One of the most time consuming steps of the molding operation is the curing step. If the time spent in the mold for curing can be reduced, then the duration of the entire molding operation can be shortened.